


Just say you won't let go

by anathefangirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Scott, Scott takes care of Tessa, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour, VirtueMoir - Freeform, vm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathefangirl/pseuds/anathefangirl
Summary: "Scott threw himself on the couch, not minding his friends. The day had barely begun, and he was already tired and in a mood. He just wished Tessa would feel better, so they could enjoy their day together. He hated seeing the love of his life sick, when there was nothing that he could do. He wished he could just kiss her and she would immediately feel better. But right now, Tessa mostly needed sleep, so he had to try and let her be."





	Just say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my twin for being my beta reader and for the title.  
> Also thank you Nicole for your continuous support, it really means a lot.  
> This one goes to Panda, for being my fav fluff stan. Love you kid.
> 
> I'm really self-conscious of what I write so humm kudos and comments are always appreciated.

October 31st, Barrie, ON

Tessa woke up that morning feeling a little more tired than usual. She definitely wasn’t a morning person and she was always cranky, even after her coffee, but after 21 years of waking up at 5am for practice, she had somewhat gotten used to it. However, even with all the Olympic training she had, she was finally starting to feel the effects of being on tour for a month and performing almost every day for a cheering electric crowd. 

She always liked to give her best and to make the other people enjoy her performance and the show they had put up for them. Even if that meant smiling and being energetic, when the thing she wanted the most was to get cosy in her bed, with nothing more than a book and Scott by her side, trying to steal her attention.

~

Scott woke up and extended his arm, ready to cuddle next to Tessa until she woke up, only to find the space next to him empty. It was unusual for her to wake up before him, so he immediately knew that something was up. One of his favourite parts of his day was waking up next to her, her face snuggled against his chest, and just watching her sleep. She always seemed so peaceful and careless, like all her worries and problems were gone. This was his favourite Tessa. She was like this with him too, when they were alone in their house, cuddling in the couch, or in their bed, reading a book, like she loved to do before sleeping. Scott wish she could be like this more.

He got up and went to the front lounge of their bus, where he found Tessa sitting on the couch, with her hands covering her head, and breathing heavily. Was she crying? Scott was immediately alarmed. Something must have happened.

“T, babe? What’s going on? What happened?” He sat by her side and started stroking her back.

“Don’t worry, I’m just tired. I guess I’m getting a migraine.” She looked at him and forced a smile. It was true what she had said, and she didn’t want to worry him too much. It felt nice to have him there, by her side, though. 

“Again? T, you’re getting them more and more often. Have you not been sleeping well? You need to rest. You’re like a superwoman, but even superwomen need their rest.”

“I know I do, but I’m just always so worried about everything. I really want this tour to go well, and it has been, but I guess I just want to offer people the best. They came here to see us skate, and I don’t want to disappoint them.” She was being honest with him, and Scott knew that she was worried that everything would go the best that it could, but he didn’t know that it kept her up at night. Sometimes, he felt her moving beside him, at night, but she was never a heavy sleeper, and he just thought it was her being the restless sleeper that she always is. He was beating himself for it now, he should have known better, he thought. 

“Are you good for tonight though? Because if you aren’t, T, it’s fine, we can—”

“No, Scott, don’t worry, I’ll be fine for the show, please…” She cut him off with a moan. The show would still be happening whether she was sick or not. If she had to tough it up, she would. This really was nothing, compared to the pain she used to feel on her legs before, every time they skated.

“Alright. Just stay there, okay? I’ll get you a pill and you’ll go back to sleep for a while, okay? I promise you’ll feel better. I’ll tell the rest of the guys not to disturb you.” He was genuinely concerned, and she could see it, so she let him take care of her. It was usually the other way around, and if she had to be honest, it felt nice to be pampered that way. She felt loved, cherished and safe in his arms.

Scott waited next to her in bed for her to fall asleep, before meeting with the rest of the cast in their bus, leaving Tessa to her so much needed rest. 

They were having a good time, each doing their own thing. They didn’t really have lots of time to relax or have fun together after the shows, seeing that they were always quite tired, so in the morning, they always took the opportunity to enjoy their time together or talk to some family members. 

Kaitlyn and Andrew were snuggling on the couch, in their own moment. Living in a tour bus for two months, even with your best friends, can be a lot. Talk about having privacy and intimacy. So, they always took these little moments, when everyone is just minding their own thing, to reconnect. 

Although the others are a bit jealous that they get to be with their significant other, they don’t complain. Better take their shenanigans than Tessa and Scott’s. They were all so glad that those two love birds decided to stay in a bus of their own. ‘All for production reasons, of course’, they had said. 

Obviously, no one bought it. All of them knew about the two ice dancers’ relationship, but Tessa and Scott still felt the need to be discreet, even in front of their friends. 

Scott threw himself on the couch, not minding his friends. The day had barely begun, and he was already tired and in a mood. He just wished Tessa would feel better, so they could enjoy their day together. He hated seeing the love of his life sick, when there was nothing that he could do. He wished he could just kiss her and she would immediately feel better. But right now, Tessa mostly needed sleep, so he had to try and let her be.

“Damn man, everything alright?” Andrew was a little startled by him. Scott was usually the cheerful one, the loud one. Him and Chiddy were always up to no good. So, he got a bit worried, seeing his friend so upset in the morning.

“It’s fine. I mean, not really. Tessa is sick. Migraines again. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“Aw, no, do you want me to go check on her or something?” Scott hadn’t even noticed Kaitlyn’s presence until then. He really was in his own bubble that morning.

“No, she’s asleep. I actually came here to tell you guys not to disturb her. I’m just worried. You should have seen her this morning, sitting on the couch. She seemed to be in so much pain. She was so tired. She looked so small, all curled up. I just don’t want her to get sick. She’s had no rest in two years. I keep telling her that she needs to take time for herself, but she doesn’t listen to me.” You could basically hear the worry in his voice. 

He was just worried that this, the migraines, was the start of something bigger. Call him extra, but this is the love of his life we’re talking about.

“Ah, don’t worry man, I’m sure after a nap she’ll be much better.” Andrew tried to reassure his friend, although he knew that when it came to Tessa, there was no reassuring Scott. She could cut her finger with a piece of paper and he would be there to protect her and fight the paper if it came to that.

~

They were performing the first part of Sweet Dreams. Scott looked at Tessa, the way he always did. Wherever they were, his eyes were always drawn to hers. No matter what they were doing, it seemed like he always had to be aware of her whereabouts, even if they were both performing on the ice, it was comforting for him to know that she was there, next to him.

As soon as he looked at her, he noticed something was up. 

To the normal person, Tessa was fine, glistening, smiling. But the way her smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes, how they seemed small and dull, gave her away to him. He’s been looking at Tessa for twenty-one years, he knows how she looks when she’s happy, when she’s sad, when she’s nervous, when she’s anxious. 

He knew every of her features by heart. And the Tessa he was looking at now was not the Tessa he enjoyed seeing. Not that the other people could see it. Tessa was always outstanding on the ice. Even if she wasn’t at her best, she always gave her best. She really shined and stood out from everyone else. 

As soon as they left the ice, Scott went to hug her. He wanted to be close to her and just make her feel better. He knew she was probably having another migraine. He followed her to the ‘Quick Change room’, where she was going to change to her Diamonds outfit. 

He touched her forehead with his and whispered, “You good?” Tessa was a bit out of breath from performing and could only whisper a soft low “yeah”, which immediately told him that she was not fine. 

Even when Tessa was tired and exhausted after a show, she still had more energy than that. She was usually excited, running on adrenaline, and it almost seemed that she could go for another one again.

“Just try to rest a bit before the next number, okay? We’re almost done, and then there’s no fooling around tonight, I promise. You’re having your beauty sleep and you’ll wake up as new tomorrow. Not that you need beauty sleep, you’re beautiful anyway, you could never not be beautiful, and if anyone tells you otherwise, I swear to god, T—" 

“Scott.” He was rambling and it made her laugh, at least. In these moments she really felt so lucky. Sometimes he was such a dork, but he was her dork.

“What?”

“You need to go!”

“Oh yeah… hum, I’ll see you soon, T, okay? Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon.” He kissed her forehead and went back to the ice, to finish the Sweet Dreams number.

Soon enough, they were both together again, on the ice. 

They were gliding and through the ice and dancing to the lyrics of Diamonds. Tessa could hear Scott singing the lyrics. Those were meant directly to her, she knew it, and that’s what why that number meant so much to her. As soon as they were to choose a song for their last number, she knew it had to be it. Not only for them, but for all the cast members. Together, they made magic. Together, they were like diamonds in the sky.

Scott was being even more gentle with her, trying not to do any sudden movements and to make her landings on the ice as smooth as possible. 

Tessa loved how attentive he was. He had changed so much since he was a teenage boy. Not that he didn’t care about her or her well-being, but Scott had really changed, he paid more attention to her. Sometimes it seemed that his only purpose was giving Tessa the best life possible, to make her happy, make her laugh. He always told her that it was true and, although she found him silly in those moments, she also knew that he meant his every word. She was so proud of the beautiful person he had become, and she always thought she couldn’t love him more. She was always wrong.

The voiceover took over the entire rink. ‘Let them judge you. Let them misunderstand you.’ 

Tessa and Scott stood in front of each other. However, she could only hear his breathing and his low ‘I love you. Thank you so much for this’. 

He was thanking her, not only for giving her all tonight, even when she was sick, but for their entire careers. For those moments, where to quit was so much easier than to fight for something that for so long seemed almost impossible and out of reach. This was one of her favourite moments of the entire show. 

Those few seconds that were only theirs. Those words made her heart grow big. They almost made her forget the way her temples were pounding, how she just wished they could turn all the lights off, dancing up and down, and just go home, in London, to her bed, and sleep through the whole night and day.

The show was soon over. They all got a standing ovation. The audience was electric and cheerful, and it really made performing even more exciting. The whole cast was very pleased with how the show went. However, they were all worried about Tessa. At this point, it was clear that she was not herself and that she was feeling quite sick. They all wanted to help her, but she didn’t like to feel that she was being needy, and they didn’t want to push her. That’s why she only went to Scott.

“I think… I’m not good, Scott. I gave my everything during the show, I just can’t… I just want to lie down and sleep. Am I a bad person for not feeling like hanging out with fans and taking pics and pretend I’m okay? I just don’t have it in me.” The tone of her voice was so brittle. 

Scott could see in how much pain she was. She wouldn’t have come to him unless she was near her breaking point.

“A bad person?” Scott’s voice raised a full octave. He had to close his eyes for a second there, not quite believing what he was hearing. Tessa looked at him, endeared. She knew she was about to get an earful from him, but she didn’t mind. Scott Moir was the perfect protective boyfriend.

“T, you just skated an entire show while you were sick. You were breath-taking, you were still the goddamn star of the show and if you don’t believe me, just ask any of the guys out there or anyone in the audience. Those people should feel lucky that they still got to see you skate. Without you, none of that would be possible. You’re going back to the bus and you’re going to rest, and as soon as the Meet & Greet is over I’ll get back and snuggle next you and you’ll have the best night of sleep ever.” At this point he was hugging her tight because he was trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

He really hated seeing her in pain and suffering. It made him so sad that there was nothing he could do about it.

“Thank you. I just hope everyone understands.” 

“They will. Everyone loves you, T. Now, off to bed, come on.” They kissed and Scott gave a little pat on her butt, which earned him a little smile. That’s the best she would give him right now, so he took it.

At the Meet & Greet, everyone could see Scott was not himself. By then, everyone knew that Tessa was sick, so they all understood. Anyone could see in his face that he was not himself. His smile was not the same, and his energy was different too. 

“I wish Tessa could be here. Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery.”

“Me too. I miss her. And thanks, I will.” He sighed. 

It went on and on and on, fan after fan. He kept checking his phone. She had texted him when she got to the bus, and then she never answered again, so she probably had gone to sleep.

‘That’s a good sign’, he thought. 

Even if she didn’t answer, he liked looking at her photo, on his phone’s home screen. It was a picture she sent him during her vacations in France. It wasn’t anything flirty, like their fans thought. 

Instead, it was just a photo of her smiling, with her hands in the air, really enjoying her time. That’s the way he always loved seeing her. Free. She had texted it with the caption ‘Wishing you were here.’ That’s what he wished right now too. Scott kept texting her sweet messages. She wouldn’t see them now, but they would put a smile on her face in the morning.

‘I miss you.’ 

‘I hope you’re better.’ 

‘I’m thinking about you.’ 

‘I love you.’

Finally, it was all over. Scott didn’t even wait for the rest of the cast. He rushed to the bus he was sharing with Tessa. As soon as she felt him joining her in bed, she moved to get closer to him.

“Thank you for being here.”

“I always will, T.”

And with that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
